Expedition to Egypt
by EnigmaticAssassin
Summary: Master Assassin Elise de la Serre goes on a voyage to Egypt in the year 1800, to search for documents of great importance to the Assassins, found in the tomb of Bayek of Siwa, the founder of the Assassin Brotherhood. Please read and review!


**Expedition to Egypt**

The year 1800 saw Egypt under the control of the French, who usurped control from the Mamluks in Egypt as well as the governing Ottomans. Under the command of the young commander Napoleon, the French had a rough time maintaining a presence in the country, but made many discoveries that led to the birth of Egyptology. Within the Great Pyramid Complex at Giza, laid a tomb that lay hidden from the presence of the French archaeologists. A tomb of an Assassin, a man by the name of Bayek of Siwa, the man who created the Assassin Brotherhood. Master Assassin of the French Brotherhood Elise de la Serre, after giving birth to her son, Francois, and bringing an end to the French Templar Grand Master Louis de Gaulle, began to investigate into the origins of her Order. Elise sat down in the Assassin archives and began her investigation.

* * *

Master Assassin Elise de la Serre sat down in the archives of the Assassin headquarters, and lit a candle in the dimly lit room. She set the candle on the table, and adjusted herself in the chair to make herself more comfortable. After undoing her hidden blade, she set it down on the table, and grabbed a book. She placed it on the table and opened the book. After skimming through the first few pages of the book, Elise found a name that caught her attention.

"Hmm, interesting." Elise told herself. "The origins of the Assassin Brotherhood lie in Egypt, with a man named Bayek, who lived in Siwa around the year 49 B.C. Fascinating!" Elise continued reading the page she was on.

"It also says here that he was one of the last Medjay, elite protectors of the pharaohs." Elise continued to herself, scanning the page for some more information.

"Bayek was well versed in any form of combat, whether it be bare hand, single hand weapons, or spears. It doesn't say he guarded any of the Ptolemaic pharaohs, however." Elise continued to read, nearing the bottom of the page, locating a snippet on Bayek's burial.

"It also says that Bayek's burial location is northeast of the Great Pyramid of Cheops within the Giza complex, with some vital documents in his tomb." Elise said, as she closed the book. Arno, her husband, entered the doorway.

"What have you been up to, Elise?" Arno asked, with a tinge of curiosity in his voice. Elise looked back up at her husband.

"Nothing much, just doing some research on the Order." Elise replied. "How is Francois doing?"

"He is doing well. Helene is looking after him right now." Arno responded to Elise's question. "What were you doing research on, if you don't mind my asking?"

Elise placed her hand on the book, and rubbed the cover.

"I found out about the origins of our Brotherhood." Elise began. "It all began in Egypt, 49 B.C. with a man named Bayek, who was a Medjay. He wielded a hidden blade, and was well versed in many combat forms. He was buried not too far away from the Great Pyramid, with vital documents sealed away. I wish to acquire these documents, so I can learn more about the origins of our Brotherhood."

Arno looked down at the floor, and looked back up at Elise.

"You may have to ask the Council, Elise." Arno replied. "Bring your intentions to the meeting tonight, and let them know what you intend to do."

Elise smiled at her husband.

"I plan to, Arno." Elise told her husband, as she blew out the candle, and grabbed her hidden blade. She slid the bracer onto her wrist, and the couple exited the archives.

Elise and Arno arrived in the main chambers of the Assassin headquarters just before evening. Sitting at the round table was the council, consisting of Master Assassins Sophie Trenet, Guilamme Beylier, and Herve Quemar. Quemar looked up from the book he was reading.

"Ah. Elise and Arno. Welcome. The meeting can begin now that you are here." He told them, as he gestured his hand to the two empty seats in front of them. Elise and Arno took their seats.

"Welcome, you two." Trenet greeted them. "We have word of two Templar agents who are giving the citizens of Paris much grief. We would like you to investigate these claims."

"I will look into these leads myself." Arno told Trenet. "I believe Elise has something she would like to share."

Arno nudged her side with his elbow. Elise looked back at him, and then looked back at Trenet. Elise cleared her throat.

"Before the meeting, I was doing some research in the archives about the origins of our Brotherhood." Elise began. "My research led me to a man named Bayek, who was a Medjay during the time of Cleopatra, but didn't serve under her. I wish to go on an expedition to Egypt to visit his tomb, which contains vital Assassin documents inside."

Trenet and Quemar shot each other looks of confusion. Beylier pondered for a moment.

"How can you be certain his tomb contains these documents, Elise?" Beylier asked, with a puzzled tone in his voice.

Elise grabbed the book she had beside her chair, and placed it on the table.

"In here, Beylier." Elise replied, as she dusted off the Assassin insignia on the cover. Beylier grabbed the book, and flipped to the page Elise had marked. He began to read, as Quemar and Trenet came to read it over his shoulders.

"Hmmm. It does say here that there are documents of great importance to the Assassins in his tomb." Beylier stated. "You wish to retrieve them?"

Elise nodded her head.

"I do, yes." Elise replied. "I wish to study them upon acquiring them. To enhance my knowledge of the Brotherhood."

Trenet looked back up to Elise from the book.

"If you wish to do this, Elise, I can see about getting you a ship that sails from Marseille to Cairo." Trenet told Elise. "I will inform Arno about the captain who will get you to Cairo. You and Arno will leave tomorrow for Marseille early in the morning. I suggest you two should get some rest."

"Thank you, mentor." Elise replied, with a bow of her head. Elise and Arno got out of their chairs, walked away from the table, and arrived in their room, where Elise saw her nanny Helene rocking Francois' crib. Elise approached Helene.

"Did he fall asleep, Helene?" Elise asked. Helene looked back up at Elise.

"Yes he did, Madame." Helene replied. "He's been asleep for a while."

"Good to hear, Helene." Elise replied, with a smile. "Arno and yourself are going to have your hands full when I go to Egypt."

"Oh? Why are you going to Egypt, Madame Elise?" Helene asked.

"I'm going on a trip to Egypt to recover vital Assassin documents." Elise replied. "They contain secrets about the origins of our Brotherhood."

Helene looked at Elise with bewilderment.

"I wish you the best of luck in Egypt, Madame Elise." Helene told her, as she was leaving the room. "I will let you two rest now. Let me know if you need anything."

"For sure, Helene." Arno replied, as he took his jacket off, and crawled into bed. Elise took off her jacket and undershirt, and joined her husband in bed. She moved herself over, placed her head on Arno's shoulder, and fell asleep.

* * *

Elise awoke early the next morning, to the sound of her husband's voice.

"Hurry, Elise!" Arno exclaimed. "The carriage is here! Best get your gear on!"

Elise rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, and put on her white undershirt, followed by her black and red over-shirt. Elise let the cloak part of her shirt down. She approached her drawer, and pulled out her cutlass. Elise grabbed a small piece of cloth and ran it up and down the blade, and placed her cutlass in her scabbard. She closed the drawer, and grabbed her hidden blade from the top of her drawer. Elise slid the bracer onto her wrist, and adjusted the straps on her wrist. She flicked out her hidden blade, and examined it. The blade that took the lives of Peter Carroll, and Louis de Gaulle. However, for this journey, the blade won't be used for an assassination. Elise flicked the blade back into the bracer, and and approached Francois' crib.

"I'll see you soon, my little man." Elise told her son, as she planted a kiss on his forehead. Francois began to cry. Helene entered the room, and began to rock his crib back and forth. Elise and Arno left their quarters, and walked up into Cafe Theatre, and saw Trenet standing beside the entrance, watching the sunrise. Elise and Arno approached her.

"Good morning, Arno. Good morning, Elise." Trenet greeted them, with a warm smile. "Your carriage is here. Arno. You know which captain to talk to. I wish you good luck in Egypt, Elise."

Elise nodded her head, and smiled back at Trenet. The carriage driver got down from the driver's seat, and opened the door.

"Carriage to Marseille from Paris, for Monsieur Dorian and Mademoiselle de la Serre." he said, as Elise and Arno got into the carriage. "Roughly a three and a half day trip." After seeing Elise and Arno inside the carriage, the driver closed the door, and hopped back into the driver's seat. Elise looked back out a Trenet, who was smiling and waving as the carriage began to move.

"Marseille awaits, Elise." Arno told her, with a hint of excitement in his voice. Elise flashed her husband a smile, as the carriage passed under the walls of Paris, and on to Marseille.

* * *

The carriage ride came to an end after a three day journey, as it arrived at the docks in the late evening. Elise awoke from her nap, rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, and opened the carriage door, to see the sun starting to set into the horizon. Arno, hearing the door of the carriage open, turned around to meet Elise's face with a smile. Elise approached Arno, and stood by his side to watch the sunset.

"Ah, the Marseille docks." Arno stated, with a smile. "Remember causing trouble down here when we were young?"

Elise looked up to her husband, and gave him a sarcastic smile.

"Do I ever." Elise replied. "I still remember the look Father gave you and me after he got out of his meeting. It was like he was staring into our souls."

Elise beckoned Arno to walk with her towards the ship.

"All we were doing was playing a friendly little game of tag. I don't see why he got mad at us." Arno told Elise. Elise paused for a moment.

"...you shoved me into a crowd of people, and I fell off the dock and into the water. I remember a bunch of people helping me out, right as Father got out of his meeting. Before he glared daggers at you, he asked why I was soaking wet." Elise replied to Arno. "That's why we got in trouble."

"Ah. Now I remember." Arno said, with a smile.

"I pray that Francois won't be as troublesome as we were." Elise replied back, as Arno spied someone standing by the ramp to the ship. Elise and Arno approached the man.

"Here he is. Your captain." Arno stated. "Captain Thomas Moreau."

A young man with brown hair, similar to Arno's, turned around and bowed his head to Elise.

"Captain Thomas Moreau, at your service." the young man introduced himself. "You must be the lady I am transporting to Cairo. You are..."

"Elise de la Serre." Elise replied. "Sophie Trenet sent us here."

"Ah, yes. Madame Trenet." Moreau stated. "I received her letter earlier today, stating to be on the lookout for a redheaded woman and her husband. You must be the couple I seek."

Arno looked back at Elise.

"Best of luck in Egypt, my love." Arno told her. "I'm going to miss you."

Elise planted a kiss on Arno's lips.

"Thank you, Arno. I will miss you too." Elise replied, as she began to walk on board the ship. Arno waved back to her as some of the dock workers removed the ramp. Elise then saw him turn around and walk back to the carriage as the ship began to leave the port, with Moreau at the helm. Just as the ship was leaving port, Elise approached him at the helm of the ship.

"Hello, Captain Moreau." Elise began. "How long of a voyage is it to Cairo?"

"Hello, Madame Elise." Moreau replied back. "The voyage to Cairo isn't a very long one actually, as long as the winds are favorable."

"Do you know how many days?" Elise asked.

Moreau took his right hand off of the wheel, stuck his index finger in his mouth, and held it in the air. Moreau returned a look to Elise.

"If the winds stay like this, I would say it would take us about three days to get to Cairo, without stopping in Corsica." Moreau replied back.

"Hopefully the winds stay this way." Elise said, as she was pushing her red hair out of her face.

"I'm hoping so myself." Moreau replied, sternly. "I would much rather get through that war zone, and get out as quickly as I am able"

Elise gave Moreau a look of concern, as the sun began to set into the Mediterranean.

"War Zone?" Elise asked, concern clouding her voice. "Is Napoleon still running amok there?"

"You can say that, yes." Moreau replied. "He was in Syria for a few months, only to return to Egypt, after a failed siege of Acre."

"It would be best to avoid him while I am in Cairo." Elise said to herself, as she was walking down to her quarters below deck. Moreau smiled as Elise walked down, and continued sailing his ship to Cairo. Elise took off her over-shirt, undid her hidden blade, and placed both of them at the foot of her bed. She then crawled into her bed, letting tiredness consume her.

* * *

Elise awoke, with the sun beating through the window. Two and a half days had passed. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, grabbed her over-shirt, and put it on. She also picked up her hidden blade, and slid it onto her wrist. Elise tightened the straps on the bracer to fit her wrist, and walked up to the main deck of the ship. The sun was shining so bright, Elise had to hold her hand over her forehead. She no longer saw the wind chopped waters of the Mediterranean. Instead, she saw sands as far as the eye could see. Feluccas were sailing up and down the Nile, along with French ships stationed on the eastern shores. Palm trees lined both shores. Elise held her hand up to her forehead, and looked to the south, where she saw the mighty Great Pyramids of Giza. She joined Moreau at the helm of the ship. Moreau turned to look at Elise.

"Hello, Madame Elise." Moreau greeted. "Good to see you are awake. As you can see, we have arrived in Egypt. Not too far from Cairo, actually. Why were you asleep for so long, Madame Elise?"

"Long trips tire me out quite fast." Elise replied, with a smile. "I tend to sleep a lot during long trips."

"Same here, but when I tire, I get a member of my crew to sail for me." Moreau told Elise, as he docked his ship upon arrival in Cairo. Elise shook Moreau's hand as dock workers placed a ramp up to the entrance of the ship.

"Thank you, Captain Moreau, for getting me here." Elise thanked the young captain. "I trust you will be the one to get me home as well?"

"I will stay with my ship until you need to come home, Madame Elise. I believe there is a hotel and cafe not too far away from the Great Pyramid. Perhaps you can stay there while you are here." Moreau informed Elise.

"Merci, Captain." Elise replied, as she walked off the ship, and onto the docks. She waved to him as he went underneath the ship's deck. Elise looked up at the city of Cairo.

"Hmm, there should be a hotel near the Pyramids." Elise whispered to herself. "I should get going."

Elise began walking towards the hotel, using the pyramid as a guide. Elise looked to her left, and spied the mighty citadel of Cairo, which was built by Sultan Saladin. Elise paused for a few moments to observe its architecture, and continued on towards the hotel. After a walk that felt like it took hours long, Elise arrived at the hotel. Elise entered the hotel, just before the sun was about to set. Upon entering, Elise observed crowds of people, who were yelling and having a good time. Elise found a seat in a corner, near a window, and sat down. A man approached her at the table.

"Hello there, madame." the man began. "Could I interest you in a cup of coffee?"

Elise looked back up at the man, who looked like a waiter.

"Sure, please." Elise replied, with a smile on her face.

"For sure, madame. I'll be right back with your coffee." the waiter told Elise, as he was walking away. A few moments after the waiter left, Elise spied a couple of men walk in, and have a seat not too far away from her. She quickly saw red crosses on their collars, indicating they were Templars. The waiter came back with her coffee. She smiled at the waiter as a sign of thanks. Elise looked out the window and sipped on her coffee as the men began to converse.

"Have they translated that stone they found in Rosetta yet?" One of the Templars asked.

"No they haven't yet." the other Templar replied. "Grand Master Sonnar is working on it as we speak. Plus he is working on some other project, involving keys of some sort. They say it opens a tomb, but he doesn't know where it is."

Elise finished sipping on her coffee.

"Grand Master Sonnar." Elise whispered to herself. "He better not be after Bayek's keys."

Elise got up out of her chair, and placed her empty cup on the saucer on the table. Elise then made her way to her room on the upper level, opened the door, and closed it behind her. Elise opened her book, and browsed through it again.

"Hmm, it says here that there are photo hints at the tomb." Elise told herself. "I will head to his tomb tomorrow, and hopefully find the first key. but now, I must rest." Elise took off her her over-shirt, and set it on the drawer in her room. She then undid her boots, and placed them at the foot of her bed. After sitting down on her bed, Elise loosened the straps on her hidden blade bracer, slid it off of her wrist, and placed it on the drawer on top of her over-shirt, along with her cutlass. She undid her hair, and let it fall down. Elise then crawled into her bed, and fell asleep.

* * *

Elise awoke early in the morning, and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She slowly got out of bed, and walked over to her boots. After fastening the clips on her boots, Elise walked over to the drawer in her room, and put on her over-shirt. She then grabbed her hidden blade bracer, and slid it onto her wrist. After tightening the straps on her bracer, Elise flicked her blade out, and flicked it back in. She placed her cutlass into her scabbard, and approached the mirror in her room. Elise grabbed a hairbrush on her dresser, and gave her hair a few brushes before placing in into a ponytail. Elise then walked out of her hotel room and walked down into the cafe. Elise observed the cafe, looking out for those Templars she saw the day before. Upon exiting the cafe, Elise saw the Pyramid of Giza to her left.

"Boy, do I have a long walk ahead of me." Elise told herself, as she began walking. After walking towards the Pyramid for what felt like a long time, Elise noticed she was walking in the sands of the Egyptian desert, after about an hour of walking, after looking at her pocket watch. Elise pulled out her book, and began to search for the paragraph that contained the tomb's location.

"Ah. Here it is." Elise said to herself. "Northeast of the Great Pyramid of Cheops." Elise looked to her right, and noticed a small dip in the land past the Pyramid of Cheops. Elise began to walk along the sands near the mortuary temples, and saw the head of the fabled Sphinx sticking out of the sand as she was walking. After walking past the Eastern Cemetery, Elise approached the dip in the land. Upon arriving, Elise scoured the the sloped land for the entrance to the tomb. After a few minutes of looking, Elise spied a small doorway with an Assassin Insignia carved into its face. Elise approached the doorway, and examined it.

"This must be the entrance." Elise told herself, as she spied a slot that looked like it could fit a hidden blade. Elise unsheathed her hidden blade, and fit it into the locking mechanism. Elise heard a few clicks, the door buckled, and sunk into the ground. Elise then got down onto her buttocks, laid down, held her book to her chest, and began to slide her way down to the bottom. After a short and quick slide, Elise found herself at the bottom, and stood before a door with three keyholes and a golden Assassin insignia on it. Elise walked up to the door, and ran her hand across the door.

"Here it is, the tomb of Bayek." Elise said, with amazement in her voice. "Incredible."

Elise looked to the right of the door, and found three keyholes with pictures beside them.

"Hmm, could these be the locations to the keys?" Elise pondered, while examining the first picture, which was an etching of a pyramid and its interior. "If I am not mistaken, the first key may be located in the King's Chamber of the Great Pyramid of Cheops. I must head there and investigate." Elise placed her book behind a pot, and scrambled back up to the entrance. Noticing the door closed itself while she was investigating, Elise unsheathed her hidden blade, inserted her hidden blade into the locking mechanism, and turned it to her left. The door buckled again, and opened up for Elise. After getting out of the tomb, the door closed. Elise got up from the ground, dusted herself off, and began to walk towards the Great Pyramid of Cheops.

Elise walked out from the dip in the ground to see the Great Pyramid looming above her out of the corner of her eye. Elise turned to her left and saw the ever so elusive entrance to the pyramid. The winds were starting to blow sand as she was walking towards the base, She approached the base of the pyramid, and stood beside a rock, which was up to the top of her chest. Elise hoisted herself up onto the first rock, and did so until she reached the entrance. Elise wiped her face clear of any sweat.

"The Robber's Entrance." Elise said to herself. "Created by Al-Ma'mun's men in the year 820 with a battering ram, because they got fed up with finding the actual entrance."

Elise slid under the small opening, and found herself inside the pyramid. Elise then grabbed a lit torch, and descended down into the pyramid's depths. Upon reaching the bottom, Elise looked up, and saw more stairs ahead of her. Elise let out a sigh, and entered the ascending passage. Upon entry, Elise saw a large passageway that led up to the King's Chamber. After climbing up the Grand Gallery, Elise climbed up another wall, slid under another small opening, and arrived inside the King's Chamber. Elise held her torch up to lighten up the room. In the corner was a chipped granite sarcophagus, surrounded by granite stones.

"Incredible." Elise whispered to herself, her whisper turning into an echo. "The final resting place for Pharaoh Cheops. Now, where is the key?"

Elise looked above the sarcophagus, and spied an etching of a pyramid. Elise approached the etching, and ran her hand across it. After she ran her hand across the etching, a stone buckled to her right. Elise dislodged the stone with her hidden blade, and pulled out a small chest with an Assassin insignia on it. Elise opened the chest, and in it, was a round, circular key. Elise took it out of the chest, hooked the key to her belt, and placed the chest back in the the rock. Elise grabbed her torch, slid under the small opening, and descended down the wall. Elise walked down the Grand Gallery, marveling at the ancient architecture as she walked down. Upon her arrival at the bottom, Elise hiked up the way she came, and followed the stairs back up to the exit. Elise placed the torch on a holder, and slid under the entrance, only to see that a dust storm had moved in.

"My word." Elise said to herself, mesmerized by the dust storm. "There is no way in hell I am hiking back to the tomb in conditions like this. I think I may have stay in the pyramid until the dust subsides." Elise walked back to the entrance, and slid under the small entrance. Elise sat by the torch, and examined the key until she fell asleep by the entrance of the pyramid.

* * *

Elise awoke several hours later, to see that the dust storm had subsided. Elise smiled, and slid out of the entrance. She began to descend down the pyramid, watching her step as she landed on each stone. Elise landed at the bottom after a fifteen minute descent and had a look around.

"Goodness, did the dust storm ever have an impact." Elise said to herself, as she shook her feet to check for sand in her boots. After finding no sand in her boots, Elise headed in the direction of the tomb. After a long walk through the desert sand, and her boots full of sand, Elise arrived at the entrance to Bayek's tomb, which remained free of sand. Elise activated her hidden blade and opened the locking mechanism. The door buckled and opened for Elise. Elise got down on her buttocks, laid down, and slid down. After the slide was over, Elise sat down, and unbuckled her boots to get all the sand out of them. After dumping each boot, Elise smiled and let out a small chuckle when she saw a small pile of sand from each boot. Elise then put her boots back on, and buckled them up tightly. Elise got up, and walked over to the door, where she examined the second etching.

"Hmm." Elise pondered, as she continued examining the drawing. "That looks like a layout of an ancient building, with hands coming down like rays from the sun. Where could this be?"

Elise thought for a few moments, until the name came to her.

"Aha! I knew it!" Elise exclaimed, with glee. "The Ancient Egyptians worshiped Aten, the sun god, in Amarna during the Amarna period. That explains the sun with hands as rays of light. Perhaps the second key is there in Amarna." Elise walked over to her book, to see if it was still behind the pot. Elise smiled when she saw it. She then scrambled back up to the entrance, and activated her hidden blade. Elise fit it into the locking mechanism, and activated the locking mechanism. The door opened itself for Elise, and she crawled out. After dusting herself off, Elise set off for Cairo, to see if she could take a felucca down to Amarna.

Elise arrived in Cairo in the early hours of the afternoon, and saw a young man standing beside a carriage. Elise approached the young man.

"Excuse me, Monsieur." Elise began. "I am seeking a carriage to get me down to the shores of the Nile. Would you be able to get me there?"

The young man looked at his pocket watch, and tucked it back into his robes.

"Yes I can, madame." he replied, as he beckoned Elise to hop into the front seat of the carriage. "Why must you head down to the Nile?"

"I need a felucca to get me somewhere." Elise replied, as the carriage trotted through Cairo. The young man looked back at Elise.

"You sound French." he began. "Are you with that general named Napoleon?"

"I have no connections to him." Elise told the young man. "I am French, though."

"Good to hear you have no connection to him." the young man replied, as the carriage came to a stop near the docks. "Here we are."

"Thank you again." Elise said to the young man, who returned her a smile. Elise walked down to the docks, and found herself a felucca sailor.

"Bonjour, Monsieur." Elise began, "You own this felucca, correct?"

The sailor looked back up at her.

"Indeed, mademoiselle." He replied, and beckoned her to come aboard. Elise obliged, and boarded his felucca. "Where are you heading?"

"I am heading to the ancient city of Amarna." Elise told the sailor. "There is something there I would like to find."

The sailor pushed his felucca out onto the main waters of the Nile.

"Ah, Amarna." he replied. "If we are going to Amarna, it is going to be a five hour trip, according to my pocket watch. Oh, and you may need this."

The sailor handed Elise a folded up piece of paper. Elise unfolded it to find that it was a map of Amarna.

"I took it off one of Napoleon's soldiers when he wasn't looking." the sailor informed Elise, with a smile.

Elise smiled back at the sailor.

"Thank you very much." Elise replied to him. "How many times have you sailed up and down the Nile?"

The sailor was looking off into the horizon.

"Over the past two years I've sailed this river countless times." He responded back to Elise. "What about you, Mademoiselle?"

"This is my first time ever doing this, and my first time visiting Egypt, actually." Elise replied, admiring the scattered ruins along the shorelines. "Such an amazing place with a rich history."

The sailor looked back at Elise.

"You can say that again." The sailor said, as he lit up a pipe, and let out a few puffs. Elise swiped at the air, clearing some smoke from her face. After clearing the smoke from her face, Elise looked out into the horizon.

"I'd love to bring my family here one day." Elise told the sailor, as the light wind blew her hair back a bit. The sailor looked back up at Elise.

"You have a family?" The sailor asked Elise, with a hint of curiosity.

"Yes I do." Elise replied. "I have my husband and our son back in France."

"That is beautiful to hear." The sailor responded to Elise. "I have my wife and son back in France."

Elise smiled back at the sailor.

"I bet you miss her dearly." Elise told the sailor.

The sailor looked back at Elise.

"I do, aye." The sailor replied. "Damn right I do." Elise nodded her head.

"That's a nasty scar you've got there." He inquired, after noticing the scar on Elise's right cheek. "Are you fighting with Napoleon?"

"No, I do not fight with him." Elise replied to the sailor. "The scar is from a battle much deeper than the war going on here in Egypt."

"Fascinating." The sailor said, looking at her with bewilderment. "What war, if I may be so inclined to ask?"

Elise let out a sigh.

"Some matters are meant to be kept a secret, and it is one of those matters." Elise replied sternly.

"Alright, mademoiselle." The sailor stated, before nodding his head and smiling. "We are almost at Amarna." Elise could feel the felucca move to the eastern shore. Elise felt the felucca buckle as it arrived on shore.

"We are here. The ruins of Amarna." The sailor stated. "I hope you find what you are looking for, Mademoiselle..."

"Elise. Thank you, Monsieur." Elise replied, with a smile. "Would you be able to hang on here while I go look?"

The sailor bowed his head before Elise.

"For sure, mademoiselle Elise." He replied, with a smile coming across his face. "Watch out. There are men with red crosses roaming the ruins. Watch out for them!"

 _Men with red crosses,_ Elise thought. _Templars. I best be cautious._ Elise nodded her head, and began to walk towards Amarna's ruins. Elise pulled out the map given to her by the sailor.

"Hmmm." Elise pondered for a few moments. "If this map is correct, the key should be located at the small Temple of the Aten. I should get there quickly."

After walking through the sand for around twenty minutes, Elise made it to the ruins of the once grand city of Amarna. The city where Pharaoh Akhenaten drastically changed Egyptian religion over the course of his reign. Elise looked back down at the map, and found the location of the of the small temple. Elise looked up to see that the steps to the small temple led up to a small platform, which was standing right before her.

"This must've been the foundation on where the Temple stood thousands of years ago." Elise said, with a smile on her face. "Now, where could that etching be?" After a few moments of searching the foundation, Elise came across an etching that resembled that of a sun emitting rays with hands on the ends in the top right corner of the foundation.

"Aha! There you are!" Elise exclaimed, as she ran her hand across the etching. "Aten. The fraudulent Sun God." A stone buckled to Elise's right. Elise knelt down, and lifted the stone up with her hidden blade. Inside the hole in the ground lay a chest, bearing an Assassin insignia. Elise opened the chest, took out the second key, and hooked it to her belt. Just as she placed the chest down into the hole, Elise heard voices behind her.

"Trespasser!" the first voice shouted. "You shouldn't be scavenging through the ruins for things that don't belong to you!"

"Prepare for death, Assassin scum!" the second voice bellowed, upon seeing her hidden blade. The man behind the voice pulled out his pistol slowly.

Elise, however, was ready for the both of them. As the Templars made their advance, Elise pulled out a throwing knife, and hit the first man right between the eyes. He slumped down to the ground, dead. The second Templar looked down, and hesitated, allowing Elise to fire a dart from her Phantom Blade into his wrist. The Templar fell to the ground and clutched his wrist pain, allowing Elise to swiftly end his life with a thrust of her hidden blade into his jugular. His body slumped to the ground, with blood still gushing out of his jugular. Elise stood over both of their dead bodies.

"Repose en paix" Elise said, as a form of last rites. She knelt down and closed their eyes, before beginning the walk back to the felucca. The sailor, who was admiring the view of the sun setting into the Nile, saw Elise coming back from the ruins. He turned around to greet Elise upon arrival.

"Welcome back, mademoiselle Elise." the sailor said, with a bow. "You were gone for quite some time. Did you find what you were looking for?"

Elise looked down to her belt, and then back up to the sailor.

"I did, yes." Elise replied sternly, as she boarded the felucca. "But now, we must hurry. I had an encounter with some hostiles in the ruins, and I speculate that they were there for what I have on me."

The sailor nodded his head.

"For sure, Mademoiselle." he replied, as he got the sails of the felucca up and blowing in the wind. Elise looked back at the ruins, and looked back down at the two keys that were on her belt.

"Only one more key left to find." Elise told herself, as she walked up to the front of the felucca to get a better view of the beautiful Egyptian sunset.

* * *

After sailing on the Nile throughout most of the evening, Elise and the sailor made it back to the Cairo docks. Elise got off of the felucca, and set foot onto the dock.

"Thank you again, Monsieur." Elise said to the sailor, bowing her head. "Will you be here if I need you again?"

"If you need me again, Mademoiselle, I will be here." The sailor replied, as he bowed his head in return. He went back to his felucca as Elise began to walk back to the hotel. Upon her arrival at the hotel, Elise noticed the cafe was eerily empty. Elise walked through the empty cafe and walked up to her hotel room. After closing the door, Elise sat on her bed and laid the keys. She began to examine them.

"Fascinating." Elise whispered to herself, as she held them into the light. "These are timeless relics, that must be kept out of Templar hands."

Elise picked up the two keys, and placed them in the drawer of her nightstand. She undid the fasteners on her hidden blade, slid it off, and placed it on the nightstand. Elise then sat on the edge of the bed, and undid the clips on her boots. After unclipping her boots, she lifted her feet up onto the bed, let out a yawn, and fell asleep.

Elise awoke bright and early the next morning. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, and slid into her boots. Elise fastened the clips on each her boots. After she finished up with her boots, Elise walked over to her nightstand. She grabbed her hidden blade bracer, and slid it onto her left wrist. Elise tightened the straps on her bracer, and flicked out her hidden blade. She then flicked it back into her bracer, and exited her room. Elise descended down the stairs, and into the cafe, which was livelier than it was last night. Elise exited the cafe, and began her walk towards Bayek's tomb.

Elise arrived at Bayek's tomb at around noon, according to her pocket watch. Elise knelt down, and unsheathed her hidden blade. Elise stuck her hidden blade into the tomb's locking mechanism, and turned the mechanism to the left. Upon the removal of her hidden blade, the door buckled, and opened for Elise. Elise got down to her buttocks, laid down, and slid down the small, rocky slide. Elise dusted herself off when she got down to the bottom. Upon dusting herself off, Elise approached the door, and observed the third and final etching.

"Hmm, this looks like the entrance to a temple, but I'm not too sure which one it is." Elise pondered, before she went to look for her book. Elise smiled when she picked up the book, and began to flip through the book. She scoured the book for a picture that matched the etching.

"There it is!" Elise exclaimed, pointing at the picture. "It's a photo of the entrance to the temple of Luxor! The last key has got to be there." Elise closed her book, and scrambled her way up the ramp that led to the exit. Elise activated her hidden blade, and activated the locking mechanism. The door buckled, and opened for Elise. Elise slid out the exit, and picked herself up off the ground. She then dusted herself off, and began to walk towards Cairo.

* * *

After walking for what felt like hours, Elise arrived at the docks, and looked down at her pocket watch. She let out a little bit of a groan when she found out it took her three hours to walk to the docks. Upon her arrival at the docks, Elise found the same felucca sailor who got her to Armana, as he was adjusting the sails on his felucca.

"Hello again, Monsieur." Elise said, with a smile. "Are you busy at the moment?"

The sailor looked up at Elise.

"Ah! If it isn't Mademoiselle Elise!" the sailor exclaimed, coming out of the felucca to hug her. Elise returned the hug, and boarded the felucca. The sailor got the Felucca out into the middle of the Nile, before turning back to Elise.

"Where to today, Mademoiselle Elise?" the sailor asked. Elise looked back to him.

"I am seeking to get to Luxor. How long of a trip is it?" Elise replied, as she looked at her pocket watch.

"Last time I sailed to Luxor, It took me around seven hours to get down there." the sailor told Elise. Elise returned a smile. She spied a crate down at his feet.

"What's in that crate?" Elise asked, pointing at the crate. The sailor looked down at his feet, and noticed the crate.

"Ah, those are dates." the sailor replied. "You're more than welcome to have some."

"Thank you. I will have some." Elise replied, as she opened the crate, and looked at the red, oval shaped fruit. Elise placed a couple of the fruits in her mouth, and got a little bit of a sugar rush from the sweet fruit.

"Mighty sweet, aren't they?" the sailor inquired, after watching Elise try a couple of dates.

"You can say that again." Elise replied. "They taste like a mix of a fig and a prune, and I am quite fond of both. Perhaps I should bring some back for my family."

"Perhaps when we get back to Cairo, I could get you a fresh crate." the sailor told Elise. Elise smiled back at the sailor, as Elise and the sailor looked off into the horizon, with the felucca sailing towards Luxor.

The felucca settled along the docks inside the city of Luxor at sunset. Elise got out of the felucca and turned towards the sailor.

"Thank you, Monsieur." Elise said to the sailor, as she pointed towards the Luxor Temple. "I hope I won't be long."

The sailor looked back up at Elise.

"Take your time, mademoiselle." The sailor replied. "I will wait."

Elise nodded her head, and began to walk towards the temple. Along the way, Elise saw what looked like a sword handle sticking out of the sand dune. Elise approached the handle, and pulled it out of the dune. A look of shock and bewilderment came across Elise's face as she pulled out an Ancient Egyptian khopesh, easily identifiable by the sickle-like blade at the end.

"Incredible! It is as if the blade was lost yesterday." Elise said, as she added the barely rusted blade to her scabbard. She continued on towards the temple. Upon arrival, Elise stood and examined the pillars and statues at the entrance, one she identified as the great Ramses II. Elise then turned to her left, and found the etching. Elise approached the etching, and as she did, she heard a voice come from behind her.

"Well, well, well, who do we have here?" The voice bellowed throughout the temple. Elise turned around to see a man with brown hair and a polished uniform with a Red Cross on it, with two henchmen beside him.

"Grand Master Sonnar." Elise said loudly, pulling out her khopesh. Herve Sonnar, the new Grand Master of the French Templar Order, and the boy who as a constant thorn in Elise's side when she was a girl, because of how he would flaunt his wealth in Elise's face, and how he was destined for greatness within the Templar Order. Elise wasn't surprised to find him in Egypt, because of his fondness of archaeology.

"That's Grand Master Herve Sonnar to you, de la Serre." Sonnar retorted. "My men have told me to be on the lookout for a red haired woman with a hidden blade, and here we are. I've caught you stealing in a place of worship. Hand over what you have taken, and I will let you live. Refuse, and I will bring you to Napoleon for interrogation."

"Bayek's keys are not for you!" Elise roared back. "I will not let you take them from me!"

"It's not Bayek's little keys that I am after." Sonnar replied. "I'm after what's in his tomb. Vital documents that I believe will crumble the Assassins from within!"

"You will not get those documents either! Those documents are of no importance to you." Elise exclaimed, as Sonnar pulled out his sword.

"Oh Elise. You were always a fool. No smarter than when we were tutored together as children." Sonnar stated. "Men. End her life, but don't do it quick."

Sonnar's men approached Elise. Elise twirled the handle of her khopesh in her hand, and got into a comfortable fighting position. The first of Sonnar's men swung his sword quite low at Elise, a move she countered by jumping. She dodged the incoming attack of the second combatant, and used the sickle of the khopesh to bring him closer to her, and stab him in the throat with her hidden blade. His body slumped to the ground, dead. Angered by what he saw, the first of Sonnar's men charged at Elise. Elise planted her left foot, and precisely thrust her hidden blade into his throat. After watching his body fall, Elise turned around to face Sonnar, but didn't see him. Elise felt someone's sword nick her right hand, causing her to drop her khopesh and clutch her wrist in pain. Standing before her was Sonnar, whose foot was on her khopesh. Elise looked up at him from her knees.

"Elise, Elise, Elise. So naive you are. Always was, and always will be. You were never was the best fighter after all, you were taught by a weak British man." Sonnar told Elise. "Forget Napoleon, I'm not sending you to him. I'm going to send you to your father." Sonnar hoisted his sword high in the air, ready to plunge the blade into Elise's cranium. Realizing she was near death, Elise ignored the pain coming from her wrist, and grabbed the bottom of Sonnar's shirt. Pulling herself up. Elise unsheathed her hidden blade, and plunged it into Sonnar's jugular. Blood sprayed from his wound, and Elise could hear him choking on his own blood. Sonnar fell down to his knees, the blood still draining from his wound. His body slouched to the ground, dead. Elise wiped the blood from her face, and pulled out a handkerchief. Elise swiped the handkerchief through Sonnar's wound.

"Repose en Paix" Elise said, closing Sonnar's eyes, and picking up her khopesh."Je ne verrai pas mon père ce soir."

Elise walked away from the body of Sonnar, and towards the final etching. Elise knelt down, and waved her hand over the etching. Upon doing so, a stone in the wall buckled. Elise removed the stone from the wall, and found the third and final key inside the chest. Elise opened the chest, and took out the third key. Elise placed the chest and stone back into place, latched the third key to her belt, and left the Temple under the cover of darkness.

* * *

Elise arrived at the felucca, to see that the sailor had made a fire while he was waiting for her. He looked up when Elise arrived at the dock.

"Hello, Mademoiselle Elise!" the sailor greeted her, with a smile. "You were gone a long time. Were you successful in finding what you were looking for?"

"Yes, I was." Elise replied, showing the sailor the three keys on her belt. "But I had a little brush with the past. He spoke of how he was going to end me, and take what was on me. But a fire inside me lit up in me, and it brought my childhood enemy to an end. But for now, we must go." Elise quickly boarded the felucca. The sailor quickly put out his fire on the shore, hopped up onto the dock, and pushed the felucca gently before leaping in and grabbing the wheel. The sailor steered the felucca out into the middle of the Nile.

"We should arrive in Cairo by the early morning." The sailor told Elise, as he focused what he could see in the dark.

"It looks like Napoleon is going to lose his favorite archaeologist." Elise replied, with a smile. The sailor returned a smile to Elise, as she fell asleep, letting the cool Egyptian wind blow through her hair.

Elise was awoken by the felucca bumping into the Cairo dock. Elise rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, and looked east to view the sunrise.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" The sailor inquired, as he got off the felucca.

"It sure is." Elise replied. "A true thing of beauty."

The sailor nodded his head in approval. Elise stepped out of the felucca.

"I never got your name, Monsieur. You know mine. What is yours?" Elise asked.

The sailor cleared his throat.

"I am Jacques-Joseph Champollion." He replied. "From Figeac, France. I intend to return one day, and hopefully soon ,to see my younger brother. Now, about those dates."

Jacques-Joseph pointed at two crates of dates on the dock. Elise smiled, and nodded her head a bit.

"Thank you, Monsieur Champollion." Elise replied, picking up a crate of dates, with her book on top. "Would you be so kind and help me carry another crate of dates to my hotel?"

"For sure, mademoiselle Elise." Jacques-Joseph smiled, as he picked up the second crate of dates, and followed Elise to her hotel.

* * *

Upon their arrival in the cafe, Elise noticed there wasn't very many people in the cafe, as it was very early in the morning. Elise and Jacques-Joseph made their way up to Elise's room, and Elise opened the door. Elise set her crate of dates at the foot of her bed. Jacques-Joseph set his dates on top of hers.

"I may need your help again in a few hours." Elise told Jacques-Joseph. "But for now, I must attend to a personal matter, so I need you to stay here."

"For sure, mademoiselle Elise." Jacques-Joseph replied, as Elise walked out of the cafe, with her book in hand. Elise straightened out her shirt, and continued on towards the shifting sands of the Egyptian desert, withe the Great Pyramid towering over the horizon.

Elise arrived at the dip in the land after around two hours of walking, due to deep sand. After her arrival at the tomb's location, Elise knelt down, and activated her hidden blade, which triggered the locking mechanism. The door buckled, and slid into the ground, allowing Elise to get ready and slide through for the final time. Elise got down on her buttocks, laid down, and held her book to her bosom. After a short slide down, Elise found herself at the bottom of the ramp, and once again found herself in front of the door to Bayek's tomb. Elise looked down to see that all three keys were still on her belt, and heaved a sigh of relief when she saw them. She unlatched them from her belt. She then placed the key she found in the pyramid in the slot beside the corresponding etching. Elise heard what sounded like a latch unlock from behind the door. Elise grabbed the key she found in the Armana ruins, and placed it in the slot beside the etching of the Aten. Elise paused for a few moments, and heard what sounded like another latch come undone from behind the door. Elise smiled as she heard the latch unlatch from behind the door. Elise grabbed the final key, the one she found in the Luxor Temple. She then placed the key in the slot matching the etching of the Luxor Temple. Elise heard the final latch unlatch behind the door. Elise watched as the door shook, and began to slowly sink into the ground. Elise walked into the entrance, grabbed a torch, and walked into the tomb of Bayek.

Elise walked down a long corridor, adorned with Ancient Egyptian paintings, and what looked like Demotic script. At the end of the long corridor, Elise discovered a room, with a golden Assassin Insignia above a simple granite sarcophagus, with another Assassin insigina carved into the lid, along with an indent that looked as if it fit a khopesh.

"Incredible. This is the final resting place of the founder of our Brotherhood." Elise said, as she ran her hand across the lid of the sarcophagus. Elise noticed the indent in the casket. Elise examined the indent for a few moments, and pushed on the side of the lid. After giving it a few sharp pushes, Elise failed to open Bayek's sarcophagus. Elise scratched her head, and wondered why Bayek's sarcophagus wouldn't open.

"Hmm," Elise hummed, as she looked down at her khopesh, taking it out of her scabbard. "Perhaps it fits into the indent on the sarcophagus." Elise placed her khopesh in the indent of the sarcophagus, and stood back a few steps. Elise noticed the lid of the sarcophagus lift up. Elise walked back up to the sarcophagus, and pushed the lid over half way. Elise looked down into the sarcophagus, and looked down at the mummy of Bayek.

"Incredible." Elise whispered, upon observing Bayek's mummy. "Here he is, the founder of the Assassin Brotherhood. Bayek of Siwa." Elise bowed her head as a sign of respect to Bayek. Elise continued the search for the documents Bayek left behind within his sarcophagus. While she was searching, Elise came across a second mummy at his left side, one that looked like an eagle. Around its neck was a message in hieroglyphs. Looking at the base of the sarcophagus, Elise spotted a small chest underneath the feet of the mummy. Elise gently pried the chest from underneath the mummy's feet. Elise dusted off the chest, and noticed another hidden blade locking mechanism. Elise activated her hidden blade, and inserted the blade into the locking mechanism. Upon turning her blade to the left, the locking mechanism unlocked, allowing Elise to open the chest. Upon opening the chest, Elise saw about five pieces of papyrus, adorned with Assassin insignias, and a script that was similar to hieroglyphics, but looked a lot different.

"It's all here." Elise said, with bewilderment in her voice. "The origins of our Brotherhood."

Elise then closed the chest, and took it with her, placing it on top of her book. Elise grabbed the torch, and used it to guide herself towards the entrance of the tomb. Looking to her right, Elise observed that some of the paintings contained hidden Assassin insignias within the paintings. Elise arrived at the exit of Bayek's tomb. As soon as she stepped out, the door rose up from the ground, and sealed up the tomb once again. Elise walked up to the keys, and watch them lock into place. After they locked into place, Elise watched with shock as the etchings disappeared. Elise ran her hand over where the etchings were, only to feel that the stone was completely smooth. Looking up to the door, Elise knelt down before the door, and bowed her head.

"Thank you, Bayek, for giving us the ability to ensure free will among all peoples of the world." Elise whispered, as she held her hand to her lips, and placed her hand on the Assassin Insignia on the door. Elise rose to her feet, grabbed the chest and her book, and to her bewilderment, saw a staircase leading up to the small exit. Elise set her book and the chest down, and activated her hidden blade. Elise then placed her hidden blade in the locking mechanism. For the final time, the door buckled, and lowered into the ground. Elise took the chest and her book, and placed it on the other side of the door. Elise then got down onto her chest and crawled out of the tomb. As she dusted herself off, Elise turned around to see the door beginning to close. Elise smiled as the door fully closed. Elise looked down, and picked up her book and the chest, and began the walk back to the city of Cairo.

* * *

Elise arrived back at the Cairo cafe at around noon, after she looked at her pocket watch. Elise walked through the quiet cafe, and back up to her room. She opened the door, and found her cutlass laying on the drawer in her room. She set the book and the chest on her bed, and placed her cutlass in her scabbard. Elise walked back to her bed, and grabbed her book and the chest. Elise opened the door, and upon exiting, locked the door. Elise walked downstairs, and exited the cafe. Elise looked to the east, and began to walk towards the docks on the Nile River.

Elise arrived at the docks in the late afternoon, and scoured the docks for the ship that got her here.

"Oh Captain Moreau, where are you?" Elise asked herself, still searching the docks. "You better not have left on me."

Elise spied a familiar ship, and walked towards it. Elise approached the captain.

"Captain Moreau?" Elise asked the Captain.

Moreau turned around to see Elise. A smile came across his face.

"Ah, mademoiselle Elise!" Moreau greeted Elise. "Long time no see! Were you successful in finding what you were looking for?"

Elise looked back down at the chest, and then back up at Moreau with a smile.

"I sure was. It was a bit of an adventure for me, but I came away with what I was looking for." Elise replied, as Moreau escorted Elise onto the ship. As the dock crew was about to remove the ramp, Elise saw a man running down to the docks, carrying two crates.

"Elise! Elise! Elise!" the man shouted. Elise half smiled when she saw that it was Jacques-Joseph Champollion, with Elise's two crates of dates. "You forgot these in your room, mademoiselle." Elise smiled as the dock crew took Elise's crates of dates into her quarters below deck.

"Merci, Jacques-Joesph!" Elise said, waving to Jacques-Joseph, who was standing on the dock as the dock crew removed the ramp up to the ship. Elise watched as Jacques-Joseph walked back into the city. Elise approached Moreau as he was about to get the ship up and sailing.

"What did you do while I was away?" Elise asked out of curiosity, looking upriver.

"I just stayed by my ship, performing inspections on it and such." Moreau replied, eyes focused on the wheel. "Toured shops around the docks."

"How long of a journey will it be back?" Elise asked, running her hand through her hair. Moreau looked off into the horizon.

"Hmm. If the weather stays the way it is, it would be around the same length as our previous trip." Moreau replied, with a smile.

"Here's hoping the weather stays good for the voyage." Elise said, with a smile, as the small ship captained by Thomas Moreau made its way up the Nile, on the way to Marseille.

* * *

Master Assassin Arno Victor Dorian stood on the docks of Marseille, eagerly awaiting the arrival of his wife, Elise de la Serre. Arno had gotten to Marseille two days before, and walked to the docks each day, hoping to see his wife. Arno pulled out the letter he received from his wife, and began to read it.

 _Dearest Arno,_

 _I am writing you this letter to let you know that I am on my way home from Egypt. I have some news that I am very eager to share with you upon my arrival. See you soon, my love._

 _Je t'aime,_

 _Elise._

Arno smiled, as he folded the letter back up, and put it back into his pocket.

"I wonder what this news is she speaks of." Arno told himself, as he crossed his arms. A few moments later, Arno spied a small ship with black sails approaching in the sunset. As the ship came close, Arno saw a red haired woman on board, a woman who turned out to be his wife. A large smile came across his face when Elise got off of the ship. Elise approached Arno and gave him a large hug and a kiss, while Moreau's crew brought Elise her goods. Arno looked down at the two crates of dates.

"Might I ask what these are, Elise?" Arno asked, sounding confused. Elise looked down at the crate of dates.

"They're dates, Arno." Elise replied. "A type of fruit from Egypt. I got them from a friend down there."

Arno smiled, picked up a crate, and hailed a carriage driver. A crew member gave Elise her book and the chest of documents.

"Thank you, Monsieur." Elise thanked the crew member, as he picked up the second crate of dates and took it to the carriage. Elise set her book and the chest down, and approached Captain Moreau.

"Thank you, Captain Moreau." Elise said, gently bumping his shoulder with her hand. "Thank you for everything."

Moreau shrugged, and then smiled.

"I'm glad I could be of service." Moreau replied, just as Elise planted a kiss on his cheek. Moreau blushed, as Elise walked over to Arno, who was standing by the carriage. Moreau waved to Elise and Arno, who waved back as he boarded his ship. Arno turned back to Elise.

"What was this news you were so eager to share, Elise?" Arno asked sternly. Elise pointed down to her feet. Arno looked down at the chest.

"Did you really find them?" Arno asked again, with eagerness in his voice. "The documents pertaining to the origins of our Brotherhood?"

"Yes, Arno. It is them." Elise replied, smiling. "The original documents written by Bayek of Siwa are in that chest." Arno looked back up, only to see that Elise had crouched down to pick up the chest, and placed it in the open door of the carriage. Elise turned around to Arno kissing her on the forehead. Elise smiled as Arno picked up both crates of dates and put them in the carriage. Elise proceeded to grab her book, as Arno got into the carriage, and offered his hand to Elise. Elise blushed as she took his hand, as he helped her into the carriage. Arno slammed the door. Upon hearing the door slam, the driver got into the driver's seat, and snapped on the reins, with the horses heading towards the town square.

"The Council will be eager to see these, Elise." Arno stated, placing his hand on the chest. "I must say, how did you get them?"

Elise looked at Arno.

"First, I had to find Bayek's tomb." Elise replied, looking down at the chest. "Upon discovering its location, I had to find three keys, which were scattered all over Egypt. The first key was found in the Great Pyramid of Cheops. The second was found in the ruins of Armana, that is where I had a little scrape with Templars. The third and final key was in the Temple of Luxor, where I had a run-in with a childhood enemy, who happened to be the Templar Grand Master Herve Sonnar..."

"Wait, did you say Herve Sonnar?" Arno asked sternly, with a little squint in his eyes. "What of him, Elise?"

"Herve sought the contents of Bayek's tomb, and he wanted to kill me to obtain the keys to get into his tomb." Elise replied. "He is no more, Arno."

"Good to hear, Elise. Now, how did you gain access into Bayek's tomb?" Arno asked. Elise looked back at Arno.

"I matched the keys to the corresponding etchings, and they opened the door to the inner chambers." Elise replied back, this time holding the chest. "It led me to Bayek's sarcophagus, which upon placing a khopesh I found at Luxor in an indent in his sarcophagus, allowed me to look inside. After I saw the mummies of Bayek and an eagle, I found the chest, and took it with me."

"Fascinating." Arno said, a smile growing on his face as he tried one of Elise's dates. "The Council will love to hear this news, Elise. Both of these documents and the death of Sonnar. But for now, Paris awaits us, Elise."

Elise flashed her husband a smile, as she looked out the carriage window to view the large, white full moon up in the sky as their carriage was bound for Paris.

* * *

The carriage escorting the Assassins Arno Dorian and Elise de la Serre arrived in Paris, and parked in front of Cafe Theatre. Standing outside was Master Assassin Sophie Trenet, awaiting their arrival. Elise and Arno stepped out of the carriage, with Elise holding her book and the Bayek's chest, while Arno carried the two crates of dates into Cafte Theatre.

"Welcome back, Elise." Trenet greeted her. "How was your trip to Egypt? Did you find what you were looking for?"

Elise looked back up at Trenet, and smiled.

"I did, yes." Elise replied, nodding her head. "I found his tomb, and inside, this chest. I will share details when we go down to the headquarters."

"Very well, Elise." Trenet stated, as Elise, and Arno joined her to walk down to the headquarters.

Elise, Arno, and Trenet arrived down in the headquarters a few minutes later. Sitting at the table were Master Assassins Herve Quemar and Guilliamme Beylier. Quemar looked up from his book to see Elise, Arno, and Trenet approach the table, and sit down. Elise placed Bayek's chest on the table.

"Ah. Elise. Welcome back." Quemar greeted Elise. "What is this chest?"

Elise looked at Quemar, with a stern look on her face.

"The contents in this chest were written by a man named Bayek, the founder of our Brotherhood." Elise stated, activating the chest's locking mechanism with her hidden blade. Elise opened the chest, and revealed the documents inside. Beylier gently grabbed the documents, and tried to read them. Beylier gave a look of confusion, and handed the notes to Quemar. Quemar too gave a look of confusion after trying to read them, and placed them back into the chest.

"Do you know what language these are written in, Elise?" Beylier asked.

"It is some form of Egyptian. I want to say Demotic, but I am not too sure." Elise replied. "I'm going to head to London in the next few months, to discuss a personal matter. I'm going to see if I can get someone to translate this while I am there."

"Very well, Elise." Trenet stated. "But for now, you must rest..."

"I also had an encounter with Herve Sonnar, the new Templar Grand Master." Elise stated. The Assassins at the table gave looks of bewilderment.

"What of him, Elise?" Trenet asked sternly.

"He is no more, Master Trenet." Elise replied. The Assassins at the table flashed smiles of approval. "He was after what was in Bayek's tomb as well. Now, I will go rest, Master Trenet."

Trenet nodded her head in approval. Elise nodded her head back, and closed the chest. Elise then walked back to her quarters, to see Helene gently rocking Francois' crib. Elise approached Helene at the crib. Helene looked back up at Elise.

"Madame Elise? You're back?" Helene asked, with bewilderment. "Did you find what you were looking for in Egypt?

"Yes, I have made it back." Elise replied, rocking Francois' crib gently. "I did return with what I was looking for, also." Elise took off her over-shirt, keeping on her white frilled undershirt. Elise placed her over-shirt on the drawer in her room. Elise also undid her hidden blade, and walked back over to the crib. Elise then scooped Francois out of his crib, and walked over to her bed.

"Are you going to feed him, Elise?" Helene asked, as Elise got comfortable in her bed. Elise nodded her head to Helene, as Elise held Francois up to her right breast. Helene nodded her head, and exited the room. Elise looked down at Francois as he began to suck on her right nipple. She gently ran her left hand across his head.

"It's alright, my little man." Elise whispered in Francois' ear, as she let his head rest on her shoulder. "I'm back." Elise rubbed his head with her hand, smiling as he fell asleep on her shoulder. Arno walked into the room, and smiled. Elise held her finger up to her mouth.

"I will leave you two alone." Arno said with a smile. Shortly after Arno walked out of her room, Elise herself fell asleep, with her son still in her arms.


End file.
